S&M Saga: OKAMA
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Ciertamente cuando acepto esa relación, jamás imagino que tendría que llegar a tanto. Prucan. (nyo!) Fem!Prussia x Canada


**Declaraciones del Autor: Fem! Prussia x Canada. Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Dominación leve, Prusia es una mujer con gustos "peculiares", Canadá sumiso. ¡Y Travestimos! Si no te gusta este genero eres libre de no leerlo aunque te perderás de un cague de risa probablemente. **

**Sin mas comencemos.**

* * *

Con cierto vacilo y pesadez dio tres pasos hacia adelante, seguidos de un suspiro que detonaba entre melancolía y resignación.

_Ciertamente cuando acepto esa relación, jamás imagino que tendría que llegar a tanto..._

Pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con retención.

Estaba justo en el centro de la inmensa habitación, teniéndola a ella sentada en una silla frente suyo contemplando su figura.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de holanes, de color de acuerdo al gusto y preferencia de quien observaba pensando en el color y tela que mejor se adaptara a su cuerpo.

Claro aparte del traje algo excéntrico, nada sería fuera de lo común de no ser porque, en realidad, y de hecho, él era ni más ni menos que un hombre.

Y no solo llevaba un vestido, no.

Sino medias también. Y zapatos, además de un lindo adorno en el cabello, junto con una especie de gabardina corta. Aquel vestuario combinaba con cada accesorio y era similar al típico y estereotipado traje escolar femenino de algún lugar de Escocia o Irlanda del sur.

Sin embargo quizás lo más lamentable, y que producía que apretara sus dientes a su boca con mayor insistencia, era el hecho de que aquellas ridículas prendas, no le quedaban ridículas en absoluto. No desfavorecían en nada, por el contrario, encajaba y acentuaba bastante bien sus rasgos poco duros y complexión delgada.

Bien podía pasar por una mujer, a excepción de algunas diferencias físicas por aquí y por allá, pero eran detalles sin importancia a comparación de todo lo que su vestimenta exhumaba, haciendo que cualquier travesti de segunda ardiera en envidia y celos ante el físico agraciado que poseía.

Esto lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía con la desconformidad de su ser. Causando un golpe certero al muro de constante negación que imponía ante los demás cuando le señalaban de afeminado.

Ahora vestido así, ya no encontraba escape ni excusa para absolverse de la inevitable verdad.

Siendo consciente de esto, la vergüenza retomo el lugar en su cuerpo acrecentando el de por sí, notorio rosado en sus mejillas.

Alzo la vista, la miro en un intento por distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Lo observaba completamente y una leve sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios, para cualquiera por sus rasgos coquetos y finos y su constante modo de expresar creería que aquella sonrisa era una sonrisa de total burla e ironía.

Sin embargo no para él, que la conocía bien y sabía que esa era una sonrisa de Satisfacción. Complacida al verlo así.

"Sinceramente no creí que realmente lo harías." Esta vez sí pudo notar cierta burla en sus palabras, probablemente ante la gracia que le hacia el actuar del joven.

Este volvió a morder su labio avergonzado.

"¿Feliz?" Expuso en un tono que reflejaba su ansiedad e nerviosismo, más no detonaba la irritación que tendría un reclamo, o una exigencia, mostrando lo introvertido que podría ser.

Se seguía cuestionando el por qué siempre accedía a esas cosas.

Recordando la conversación que lo orillo a tal desarrollo.

_…_

_"__¿N-no estábamos bien así?, M-mientras estuviera bien con eso" Había consultado ante el repentino rechazo por continuar su relación, Romance, u Amistad, o sea lo que fueran ellos dos._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente a modo de negación, aunque sin quitar la sutil sonrisa de sus labios._

_"__No está bien. Tú mismo dijiste que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas, ¿no te incomoda ser tratado así?"_

_El joven iba a refutar pero callo, meditándolo y bajando la vista. No podía negar el hecho de que ser tratado tan "peculiarmente" como lo hacía la chica no era embarazoso e hasta incómodo. Sin embargo, él había aceptado a fin de tener una oportunidad con ella. _

_Y por otro lado la joven, no iba a forzar a alguien que no quiere a aceptar sus costumbres, quien quería debía ser totalmente bajo su propia voluntad y deseos. _

_"__No…" Respondió en voz baja. "¿A-casado he hecho algo mal?" Prefirió preguntar. Considerando que a lo mejor alguna actitud que tomaba no fue acorde con las expectativas de ella, pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar?, él nunca había sido participe de esa clases de cosas, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlas._

_"__No es eso." Aclaro la joven. "Es…Complicado. Lo que yo quiero, lo que quiero en verdad no creo que estés preparado para ello, eso es todo."_

_"__Dime que es. Tratare de… cumplirlo" Pidió, para después acachar la cabeza. "No-No lo sabré hasta intentarlo." _

_La joven no contesto, acallando sus palabras y mirando con detenimiento. Al no verlo ceder, decidió hablar._

_"__Quiero que te vistas de mujer, ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Soltó sin más._

_"__¿¡Q-Que!?" Exclamo impactado atinando solo a decir: "¿¡P-por qué!?"_

_"__Dijiste que podrías intentarlo. Dime, ¿realmente podrías hacer algo como eso?" Interrogo con calma. Fue entonces que entendió que La joven claramente estaba intentado probarlo, o más bien presionarlo para que tomara una decisión, si realmente quería estar con ella entonces tendría que estar dispuesto a hacer cosas como esas, sino, de nada servía seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas._

_Se mordió el labio, presa de la indecisión y frustración. _

_Por un lado el poco orgullo y vergüenza que tenía le impedían el aceptar tal cosa, más por vergüenza al usar algo tan ostentoso como era la vestimenta de una mujer. Y no es como si nunca hubiera hecho algo tan vergonzoso como eso, por dios, era él, el número uno en ser acosado durante la primaria y escuela media, aquel que no podía hablar en voz alta y no tartamudear en el acto, a aquel que no podía acallar los rumores sobre el por miedo a las confrontaciones y prefería aceptar las opiniones de otros antes que rebelarse. _

_La humillación estaba impresa en cada parte de su vida. _

_Sin embargo, este era un nuevo nivel de vergüenza que no estaba seguro si podría atravesar_

_…__Aun así…_

_"__¿Que…"su pequeña voz capto la atención de su compañera que lo veía expectante "… clase de ropa seria?"_

…...

Suspiro con apatía al recordar. Y eso lo había llevado a la situación actual.

Al menos había tenido la descendía de dejarle conservar sus boxers en lugar de usar pantaletas o bragas. Por lo demás, todo era exactamente igual a lo que usaría cualquier chica, y eso incluía el sujetador o brasier para sostener su pecho inexistente.

_"__Estoy muy jodido." _

Considero, pensando en lo profundo de su ser, que describía (aunque de forma un tanto grosera) su estado actual. Y era por eso que decidía disculpar sus propias acciones que cometía por la joven.

_"__Digamos que tengo gustos…Peculiares" _

Recordó que esas fuero sus palabras exactas al rechazarlo por segunda vez cuando se armó de valor para confesársele.

Y vaya que tenía razón,

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le cuestiono la joven, aunque él no sabía si era una pregunta verdadera o sarcástica.

La miro, no pudiendo ocultar su descontento y vergüenza.

"¿Con sinceridad?" Declaro tocando ambos extremos del vestido, suspiro;

"…La falda es cómoda."

* * *

**Jejeje...XD la verdad tenia ganas de escribir algo así, en lo personal tengo una ferviente atracción por ver a una mujer Dominante o sádica por lo cual se me ocurrió esto, solo que no sabia en que anime si con naruto u otro anime así que decidí Hetalia, debo aclarar que Prusia no es así por que sea una pervertida recuerden que todo tiene razón de ser y esta tiene una, al menos una bastante lógica en mi opinión sin embargo todo tomara su curso en el siguiente capitulo si es que claro alguien me sigue en esto si piensan que este One-Shot conviene mas en otro anime favor de darme sugerencias para adatarlo a otro por lo pronto es todo XD comentarios por favor**


End file.
